


falling autumn

by ElatedFangirl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Songfic, but no really when you look enough you'll see there's plot, inspired by that one bed in thailand lol, just kidding, song: falling autumn, there's none lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElatedFangirl/pseuds/ElatedFangirl
Summary: Ten is tired but there's no way he'll refuse Taeyong.





	falling autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Ten. Taeyong. Thailand. And that hotel bed. That's what this is.
> 
> A whole 3k of porn :< Idk how this happened lol (LIES! bcs i know all too well lmao. I simply drived past by a high-rise hotel at 1AM and saw rooms still had their lights on and thought about TaeTen in their cozy hotel room in Thailand from last year :<<) but please bear with me. This would be awkward and weird here and there but please please bear with me. I haven't written any smut in F O U R (4)!!! years :<<< Please take this with a grain of salt lol
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this fluffy and sexy piece :)

It has been a tiring day. It went by fast and busy and it has left Ten with sore muscles and utterly tired body and mind. It's not that he is tired unwillingly. Ten loves being with his fans to communicate and interact with them. But this time, Ten feels both tired and happy. It has been some time since he had been back home to meet his fans in an official event and maybe it's the exhilaration of meeting them again - not to mention, such a huge number of them too, that had him ground to the core. Gratefully and contentedly, in that.

Now, with all that has happened, all he wants is to plop down on the bed after a warm shower to get his well-deserved snooze in.

The elevator pings as it opens to their floor. It's quite late - way past twelve midnight and Ten thanks the heavens that their schedule for the next day will be later than usual. He'll get more rest than usual and he knows he deserves it the slightest bit, after all, he has been up and about since five in the morning today. Ten tails their manager as he leads them to their room, sway apparent in his steps.

"This room is quite spacious. But if you want another one so you could rest better, I could book you another. Do you wa-" their manager explains and Ten gets little of it as he just stares at him talking to Taeyong. The man has been quiet the whole night and him cutting off their manager is the first he has heard of him since their ride to the hotel.

Taeyong's voice is quiet but it is laced with finality. "We'll take it hyung. Don't worry."

"Are you sure you don’t want separate rooms or beds, at least?"

Taeyong nods, eyes round in affirmation, "Yes. You should get some rest now too, hyung. Don't worry about us."

"Alright. I'll come by at eleven tomorrow, okay?" Without more, their manager turns to the other side to retire to his own room for the night as well.

Ten is left with Taeyong in the hallway, eyes on the man with a lilt of question in his eyes. He looks at him and smiles as he obviously tries to dodge Ten's eyes. The man turns his back on him and speaks in his quiet timbre, "Shut up. I know what you're going to say. I just want us to spend as much time together as we can."

Taeyong opens the door and enters the room, waiting by the door for the smirking Ten to join him inside.  
  
  


Ten has just finished his planned warm shower, exiting the bathroom clad with cotton shorts and plain and thin white t-shirt, a towel falling around his neck to which he rubs his wet hair to. It's almost two and Ten is seriously contemplating on getting his hair blow dried just so he could get to rest as soon as he can.

"Will it be too noisy if I blow dry my hair?" Ten asks Taeyong who is already seated on the edge of the bed by the headrest.

The walk to the bed takes a few long strides. The room is spacious after all. It's complete with everything - sofa, furniture and all. The bed is huge and wide and it is situated in the middle of the bedroom, making it look like it is its main furniture. And maybe it is. But Ten cares less about this. Just this morning, he was merrily taking pictures on it with Taeyong but now, all he cares for is how it would feel beneath his skin as he snuggles to its warmth.

He wants to be on it as soon as he can.

Taeyong looks up from his phone. He places the gadget to the bedside table and he crosses his legs, motioning for Ten to come over. "Come here."

Ten doesn't need to be told twice. In the comforts of a private place, Ten is pliant with his boyfriend. There's not much of a conversation that goes on between them most of the time and Ten likes how that only signifies that they know each other well by now. It has been three long years after all. He takes his place in front of Taeyong, waiting for the man to do what he wills with him.

Taeyong takes the towel from around his neck and starts rubbing it against his hair, drying it for him. Ten closes his eyes with the ministrations, feeling his body already coming to a calm with the random presses on his scalp. His lips forming a slight smile.

When Taeyong stops with the rubbing, Ten opens his eyes to the sight of a smiling Taeyong watching him. "Did today tire you?"

Ten loves to be babied, that's a known fact. But all the more by his boyfriend. He pouts and nods, his hair falling to his eyes.

Taeyong chuckles in front of him, raising a hand to push the hairs to the side with gentle fingers then rubbing his cheek with them. He caresses Ten's cheekbone with his thumb and Ten sighs contentedly at the feeling. Taeyong has never failed to feel like home.

Taeyong leans forward to leave a kiss to his forehead but Ten just pouts again, "I want it on my lips." - which he gets, as a chuckling Taeyong leans down to leave a peck on his lips.  
  
  


They situate in the middle of the huge bed, snug against each other as Ten's feet tangle against Taeyong's underneath the comforter. He loves being against the elder's chest, just hearing the man's heart thumping against his ear. It makes him calm. Taeyong's heartbeat makes him calm.

The warmth of the bed and the warmth of Taeyong enveloping his body is more than what Ten could ever ask for. He sighs contentedly, a small smile plastered again on his lips.

He was just closing his eyes when he hears Taeyong speak above him. "Tennie, baby."

"Hmm?" Ten hums in response, voice already dragging with obvious sleepiness.

Taeyong doesn't speak for awhile so Ten lifts his head and pulls back to look at Taeyong. The man is already looking at him, smiling. "Nevermind, baby. Go to sleep."

Ten's eyebrows furrow, something is obviously bothering the elder. "What is it, hyung?"

Taeyong just shakes his head and smiles, dismissing his question, "Nothing. Go to sleep. I'll hug you real tight."

Ten doesn't let down the topic and asks again, eager to know what is wrong with his boyfriend. He refuses to sleep without knowing what is bothering him. He pouts, "Tell me~ please, baby."

The elder chuckles, jokingly rolling his eyes. "I told you it's nothing. You are tired."

"No. Tell me. I won't sleep unless you do."

Taeyong huffs, "Alright, I just wanted a kiss, is all."

Ten huffs in relief. He lifts his torso with an elbow and drags himself up, "That is all? And you won't tell me?" Ten doesn't even wait for a retort. He dives right in for the elder's lips. He slots his own pair to the other's and kisses the man gently, taking his time as he suck on his bottom lip softly, swiping on it with his tongue a few times before he sucks on it again.

When he pulls back, a knowing smile stays on his lips as he looks at Taeyong teasingly, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Taeyong's eyes have obviously now changed and he shifts against Ten. "It is, baby. This is why I was hesitating," the mild frustration is evident in his voice.

Ten raises his eyebrows in confusion. His eyes widen in question, "Hyung, why?"

Taeyong pouts and Ten decides again, even though he has already long decided about it, that he loves seeing the man pout. He is adorable! "I will want you more if I get a taste of you."

It takes Ten a few more moments to understand and he chuckles, leaning in to pepper kisses on Taeyong's cheek and smile against it when he isn't doing that. "Then you should've just said so. You know you can have me any way you want."

"I know. But you're tired. I want you to rest, not tire you out all the more." Ten can hear the pout in his voice. Ahh, he's adorable. Ten finds himself smiling again.

"Baby, I can go a round or two. You could have just asked or you know... rubbed me to get me into the mood."

Taeyong sighs, "As much as I want that, I don't want you to-"

Ten cuts the elder mid-sentence with his own lips. He has long abandoned the idea of sleeping soon, his body awake with teasing but also full of love for his ever considerate boyfriend. He crowds his space and goes in for his lips, licking and sucking his bottom lip as he pushes Taeyong's back flat on the bed, climbing on top of him - both his thighs on each side of Taeyong's waist. Ten takes leverage as he lays both his palms flat on the elder's chest.

He prods the elder's mouth, willing it to open with his kitten licks and when the man does allow him entrance, he invites his tongue inside his own mouth and sucks on it, earning himself a moan from the elder. When Ten parts for a breath, a string of saliva connects him to the elder.

Ten chuckles upon seeing the elder's blown pupils. He pushes himself up a bit more to look at his thoroughly-kissed boyfriend, smirking as he speaks, "You look good when you're needy. As if I'm letting that pass at all."

"Ten, baby.  _ Don't test me _ ." Taeyong warns. Ten can see his self-control wearing thin. After all, he knew that a stressed and tired Taeyong always ends up being a horny Taeyong. And it's a Taeyong only he is privileged to see. He will be more than glad to help his own boyfriend.

"I don't have to test you, baby. You can take me  _ now _ , you know that."

Ten's statement has obviously broken something inside Taeyong and that something could possibly be Taeyong's self-restraint. He sees Taeyong's face change as he pulls Ten down by his shirt, connecting their lips. Taeyong moans as Ten grinds himself down to him by the hips. The cotton boxer shorts the elder has on grants Ten a good texture in every of his grind and Ten can't stop himself as he involuntarily moans against his boyfriend's lips.

Taeyong snakes his arm around Ten's torso as he cups the other's cheek, slanting his head to gain better access to the other's mouth. In no time, Ten is reduced to a mewling mess - all with just Taeyong's lips. The elder pushes Ten up and looks at Ten with lust-blown eyes and swipes his tongue on his now red and swollen bottom lip.

"Are you sure this is okay? You can do this even how tired you are?"

Ten smiles, his cheeks lining as he does - emulating what Taeyong would like to call whiskers. Ten finds that Taeyong has made sure to call him a kitten because of it. His kitten.  _ Taeyong's kitten _ .

"Yes, I'm getting hard. Please get on with it."

Taeyong does not need to be told twice. He lifts his torso and turns to push Ten to the mattress, interchanging their positions. All these while, Ten's thighs remain around Taeyong's slender body and he has no plans to take them off.

Ten feels Taeyong's warm hands travelling the length of his bare thighs, fingers nimble and light and with each inch the man passes has Ten's thighs feeling extremely sensitive. When Taeyong reaches the hems of his shorts, he feels the elder insert his hand through the leg holes and goes on to travel until it reaches his hip. Taeyong cups him there, pulling him closer to the elder's waist and Ten huffs as he feels them in contact.

"The cozy room and the wide bed would be a waste if we won't use them to the fullest, wouldn't they, Tennie?" Taeyong now speaks in a dangerously deep timbre. It's one that guarantees Ten a sexy night and even though Ten knows that is pretty much gonna happen now, his body doesn't stop from awaking at the sound of the elder's wanton voice.

Ten just bites his lip as he feels Taeyong's hand nearing his clothed member. He waits but he feels the hands stopping so he brings his eyes to Taeyong's and there he sees the man smirking. His eyes are obviously ridden with lust and his eyebrow is raised.

"Answer me, baby."

Ten lets go of his lip and gasps an airy, "Yes, yes." The apparent excitement already lacing his voice.

When he feels Taeyong's fingers making the slightest contact with his now hard member, he inhales deeply and when the elder cups him there, he gasps.

Ten's eyes shut as he feels a warm palm rubbing him through his briefs. His mouth is open, heavy breaths leaving and entering it as Ten tries to control himself. Shortly, while he was still in such headspace, he feels Taeyong's tongue against his neck, licking him there and down until he reaches his collarbone.

The man groans, "Ugh, I want to mark you so bad. Let the world know you are mine."

Ten moans at the possessive statement. His body is turning very pliant under the elder and he heats up at just the thought of being marked and claimed. As much as he wants Taeyong to do just that, he can't face his manager and stylist tomorrow littered with marks. It will be another series of lectures not only for him but also for Taeyong. Taeyong knows this so he fights the urge. Instead, Ten feels his boyfriend pulling on his shirt's neckline. He pulls it down to his chest and goes on to kiss Ten's skin there, near his nub and Ten feels him sucking particularly hard on one spot.

"Take it off for me baby." Taeyong instructs Ten and the latter readily obeys the elder. He pulls his shirt over his head and off his body and Taeyong wastes no time as he dives right to the skin again, kissing and licking Ten from his collarbone to his chest.

Taeyong leaves his marks on places he deems unseen by the public eye. With each suck he does on Ten's skin, the younger mewls, reveling at the idea of belonging just to Taeyong.

Taeyong doesn't relent with his hands as he still rub Ten who is now hard and leaking. When the younger could not contain his mewls anymore, he feels his boyfriend removing his shorts and boxers in one pull and Ten hisses as the cold air of the room hits his already sensitive member. He watches with lidded eyes as Taeyong removes every piece of his own clothing just by the edge of the bed and when the man returns, Ten sees him lazily stroking his own red and hard member, eyes trained on him.

Ten likes to tease and so he does just that now, with Taeyong just above him. He spreads his thighs open, letting Taeyong's eyes drink the utter nakedness of his body. And when Taeyong gulps, he smirks.

"You're not just gonna stand there, will you?"

Taeyong's smirk shows he has no intent to do just that and his answer is with finality. "Nope. Not planning on it. Not when you look this beautiful."

Ten loves teasing but he never holds on to it long enough. Taeyong always breaks him - in more ways than one.

Ten watches as Taeyong kneels in between his thighs, eyes trained on his hole. The elder lowers a hand and touches Ten there to which the younger gasps. But before he could even respond further to his boyfriend's exploring fingers, Ten finds his lips around Taeyong's soft ones. The man licks him there, gently sucking on his upper lip, coaxing his tongue out and even sucking him there too.

Ten can only moan against Taeyong and when the man deems Ten is pliant enough he parts from Ten as the latter pants heavily - both with need and brief air-deprivation. He fishes a packet and a bottle from the bedside table and Ten couldn't help but laugh.

"When did you prepare this?"

Taeyong opens the bottle and lathers his finger with the gel, intent on getting all of his finger lubricated. "This morning. I left it in the drawer when everyone left. I knew I wanted the place just for us."

Ten grins as he watches his boyfriend line his finger against his hole. "You are such a meticulous lover boy."

"I am.  _ Your lover boy _ ." Taeyong smirks as he inserts his digit then and there, making Ten gasp at the sudden intrusion.

Ten appreciates that his boyfriend stills his hand so he can ease out the sharp pain shooting from his limb. The elder kisses him on each of his cheek as he waits for Ten to adjust around him. When Ten feels the pain numb, he moves his hips, signalling his boyfriend to get on with his ministrations. And that, Taeyong did.

Taeyong moves his hand shallowly at first, slowly gaining rhythm as he preps Ten, kissing him on his neck, sucking him there just enough to leave Ten's skin red but not form a hickey.

When the elder adds another finger, Ten gasps, mewling as he reach for Taeyong to hold his face in place by his neck. He needs a grip and he does that with the elder scissoring inside him - preparing him, opening him up for the impending taking.

"Hyung, take me.  _ Please _ ." Ten's voice is a mere whisper but Taeyong's reaction gives Ten the impression that he has heard him - loud and clear.

Taeyong thrusts his fingers a few more times into Ten and gives him one last peck on his cheek before Ten sees his boyfriend getting into his place between his thighs. He sees him ripping the packet open and hurriedly putting on the rubber. He lathers himself with the cold lube and lines himself against Ten's hole, prodding him there a few more times before he leans in to kiss the younger.

Ten gladly accepts his lover's lips, moaning as the other licks at his pair then at his jaws. He has just started to kiss him by his jaws when Ten feels the blunt intrusion into his body and he bites his bottom lip, drawing blood with the force he has applied to it.

He can never get used to the initial pain during sex. It has always left him biting into either his lip or Taeyong's or even the elder's shoulder. It always leaves him breathless and thankfully, Taeyong always gives him the time he needs to adjust.

Ten feels all of Taeyong sheathed inside him. He feels so full and he takes his time to adjust around his lover. The other peppers kisses all over his face, patiently waiting for him to give his signal, praising him with every kiss.

"You're taking me so well, baby. You feel so warm around me and you're making me want you more -  _ all of you _ . You look so beautiful underneath me, baby, looking ravaged and owned -  _ owned by me _ . I love you, Ten.  _ I love you _ ."

Ten grabs Taeyong by the cheeks, guiding him to his lips and speaks against him, "You can move now, baby."

And Taeyong moves.

Taeyong takes him slowly, unraveling him bit by bit as he grind into him slow but with purpose. Ten can do nothing but mewl against Taeyong's lips as the other takes him and when the elder slowly and shallowly thrusts into him, Ten starts moaning, calling for Taeyong every now and then.

Taeyong's thrusts gain momentum. He finds rhythm and he sticks with this rhythm. Ten can only scratch his lover on his back, letting red blossom on the path of his nails.

He has long abandoned Taeyong's lips, focusing on biting his own, moaning against the elder's ear. The bed creaks with each of Taeyong's thrust and the sound of him going in and out of Ten is obscene and lewd.

But Ten cares little of these.

He only cares of his boyfriend above him, sweat making his lover's skin shine. His lips are red and swollen - looking thoroughly kissed. His muscles tense as he uses his elbows for leverage while his hips continuously pistons into Ten.

Ten loves him. All the more in these unguarded and raw moments. Ten loves him. And his heart swells with just the thought of it.

He pulls Taeyong by the neck, cupping his nape well with his hand and kisses him full on the mouth. When he parts, Ten pulls him again, eager to kiss him by the neck. He licks him there, sucks him lightly and when Taeyong hits his spot, Ten couldn't stop himself from biting the man at the junction connecting Taeyong’s neck and shoulders.

His moans gain volume against Taeyong's neck as do Taeyong's thrusts gain in speed. He is close, Ten can tell and so Ten takes his own member to his hand, stroking himself to full hardness as he lets Taeyong take him as he pleases.

Ten feels his legs being slung on Taeyong's shoulder allowing the man to gain better access to him. The elder kisses his legs as he pistons into him unrelentingly. He is hitting Ten in the same perfect spot over and over again and Ten can hear himself moaning, calling for Taeyong as he feel the pleasure engulf his entire body.

Ten continues to stroke himself in time with each of Taeyong's thrusts and when Taeyong cups his moving hand with his - aiding him with his stroking, Ten feels overwhelmed by the sudden sensitivity of his body.

" _ Come for me, baby _ . Let me see you come for me." Taeyong commands.

And Ten obeys.

Ten feels his body convulse, shaking with the intensity of his orgasm as he shoots white all over his chest. Taeyong's hurried thrusts make Ten's orgasm stretch and Ten can do nothing but moan as his boyfriend ride out his peak.

Just as Ten starts to calm down, he sees Taeyong's face contort with pleasure and he feels it. He feels Taeyong finishing inside him. When the elder calms down, he hurriedly pulls him in and kisses him full on the lips. He kisses him lazily and now, without the lust that has just enveloped his whole system just moments prior.  
  
  


"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Ten speaks after a few moments of the two just catching their breaths and calming down. "All you have to do is ask."

Taeyong chuckles. Ten feels his boyfriend unsheathe himself off him. And when he is done disposing of the used rubber, he plops down beside Ten. "I'll keep that in mind for the next time."

Taeyong cups Ten's face, pecks the tip of his nose then his lips.

" _ I love you, Ten _ ." Taeyong's voice is a whisper but Ten hears him loud and clear.

Ten's heart swells with the promise. He smiles and looks at Taeyong's face, eyes endearing, as he carves the other's face into his mind. " _ I love you too, hyung _ ."

Ten lets himself be pulled close to his lover's body, the other hugging him real tight. He hums at the kiss on his forehead and the caress on his arm. He rests his head on his lover’s chest and listens to his steady heartbeat.

Taeyong's voice is soft when he speaks, gently instructing him. "Now, sleep. You deserve the rest."

And so with the warmth of the mattress, the warmth of Taeyong's body, and the warmth blooming in his chest, Ten sleeps.

Happily and contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sound track:  
[GIVE A LISTEN](https://youtu.be/4_zxH5kh6fY)  
****  
  
I hope you enjoyed that haphazard and ultra classic, ultra vanilla sekssss :< What can I say? I'm a sucker for domestic and vanilla sex :< I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!
> 
> **Tell me what you think about this!  
**
> 
> P.S. Also, it's a songfic so... please listen to the song hehe  
\---  
I apologize for any grammatical errors. English is not my first language.  
I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please do tell me what you think about it <3
> 
> TALK TO ME!  
[TWITTER](https://twitter.com/ElatedFangirl) | [CURIOUS CAT](https://curiouscat.me/elatedfangirl) | [ASK.FM](https://ask.fm/elatedfangirl)


End file.
